


In His Keeping

by darkmoonlover



Series: Destined [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Smut, is it considered Stockholm syndrome?, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoonlover/pseuds/darkmoonlover
Summary: Kylo thought he had won when he made Rey a permanent resident in his chambers.Boy was he wrong.Rey observed, silently. She knew him like she knew the back of her hand.Except she didn't.Or in which Kylo comes awake before Rey after the throne room battle and he decides to keep her.





	1. Allegorical Collar

There is a distant throbbing pain. It is coming from his shoulder, he realizes.

 

He immediately disregards the pain. _Rey_.

 

His eyes fly open and he scrambles to his feet. He scans the room frantically searching for her. A growing fire to his left, fallen debris everywhere, Snoke’s body split in half, and dead Praetorian guards are scattered around him.

 

There.

 

Her dark hair spread around her, she is lying on her side. Kylo’s eyes roam her body, searching for any injuries. There is only the visible slash on her arm.

 

Blast it all, she really had denied him. He had asked her to rule alongside him, be his queen, his equal. But he should have known better. She is a stubborn, wild girl, and needs to be tamed. At that, he decides what he is going to do.

 

Kylo was keeping her. She’s _his_ , damnit. He was sure the bond wasn’t created by Snoke.

 

_What, by fate then?_

 

He did not care. All he cared about was her. His Rey. And he would be damned if he was going to let her go once again.

* * *

Rey was dreaming.

 

She was dreaming of soft bright green grass. Warm sunlight hitting her face. And peacefulness. She could not remember the last time she felt this calmness within her soul. Actually, she had never felt this way. All of her life had always been fight to survive, sleep with one eye open, and never trust anybody. The sunlight in Rey’s dream was suddenly replaced by darkness. And she was no longer lying on soft grass but on a cold hard surface. Panic began to rise inside her. She couldn’t breathe. She felt alone. All she saw was darkness. And as it begins gaining up on her, crawling up her body, Rey wakes.

 

Her eyes fly open and she gulps a big breath of air. She tries sitting up but soon finds there is a limitation to her movement. She moves her head to look up and finds her hand is shackled to a bedpost. She flips her head to her other hand only to find it shackled as well. Rey feels the same panic from her dream rise up her throat. She appears to be in someone’s chambers. It is dark and she cannot see much. She is about to tug on her restraints when he speaks.

 

“Don’t try anything stupid,” he says and Rey blinks. 

 

“Let me go,” she replies coolly. 

 

“I don’t think so, Rey.” He moves closer then, and Rey notices his clothing or lack thereof. Used to seeing him in his robes, it is rather unsettling to see him in a loose-fitting black shirt and pants. 

 

She searches his face for any clue, any visible emotion that might give away his intentions. But she sees nothing. His eyes are devoid of emotion, just staring at her. And despite her still bearing her clothes and laying on a warm bed, Rey suddenly feels really cold. 

 

"Ben, untie me." It was a gamble calling him by his birth name but Rey was beginning to grow restless. Why was she here? Shackled to what she assumed was his bed. 

 

"No."

 

Rey's face contorts into anger and as she is about to order him to untie her once again she realizes something.  _The Resistance!_

 

"Ben, Ben, the Resistance! Are they-" she is cut off as he roughly grabs her jaw and brings his face close to hers. 

 

"My name is not  _Ben_ ," he spits, "and the Resistance is no more."

 

Tears gather around the corner of her eyes. He's lying. He  _has_ to be. 

 

"Poe, Finn, your  _mother..._ " She whispers and looks up into his eyes. 

 

"Are. no. more. It would do well for you to remember not to mention them again."

 

Rey's body stiffens. Her mind plays flashes of Kylo Ren impaling his crimson blade against Han Solo, face blank. No emotion. As if the fact that he just killed his own father didn't affect him in the least. 

 

Ben, no,  _Kylo_ begins unbuckling the leather shackle on her right wrist. She begins trying to find anything that can be used as a weapon but it is too dark for her to identify anything past the bed. He brings her arm down and Rey gasps at the pain. How long has she been tied up like this? She faintly feels his fingers tracing her wound as her blood rushes down her arm once again. He reaches for something on the nightstand and then he is dabbing at her wound. Rubbing some sort of liquid on it. Rey finds herself staring at his long, pale, blunt fingers. He's delicate with her arm, a vast contrast to how he handled her jaw just a few moments ago. She finds she no longer feels cold, but rather warm now. Her face heats up. He is a _monster._ For as gentle as he is being with her now Rey knows he can be just as brutal. 

 

Rey tears her arm from his grasp, catching him off guard, and pushes at his chest. He is momentarily off the bed and she reaches toward the shackle still wrapped around her left wrist. But Kylo Ren is fast. He growls as her wrist comes in contact with his nose and then proceeds to climb on top of her, holding her arm down. 

 

"You're mine now, Rey. Under my control. I _own_ you. There is no running away this time."

 

They are both breathing hard. Chests rising to meet one another. He can see the fire behind her eyes. A promise that this wouldn't be an easy surrender. That was okay. He knew it would not. His little hellfire would fight him every step of the way. Oh, but he'd bend her. He'll make her submit, have a sweet taste of what it will feel like to please him, and he will make her beg. 

 

 


	2. Sway

_"In darkness, cold._

_In light, cold._

_The old sun brings no heat._

_But there is heat in breath and life._

_In life, there is the Force._

_In the Force, there is life._

_And the Force is eternal."_

 

_―Sunset Prayer of the Guardians of the Whills_

* * *

 

She awoke yet again gasping for her breath. Even though her eyes were now open the images were still vivid in her mind. Blood. So much blood. And children. All screaming, begging for their lives. Rey could feel so much fear. But, she realized, it was not coming from the children. She felt it as though it were her own. It was a fear she had felt before. One that was consuming, constantly turning her against herself. 

 

 

There is a moan that brings her out of her thoughts. She looks to her right and finds a sweaty sleeping Kylo Ren. 

 

 

Rey subconsciously tugs on her restraints. He had made a makeshift bed on a cot that had been placed next to his own bed. She had scoffed when he first told her that was where she was sleeping. Of course, she didn't wish to sleep next to  _him_. But she had imagined he'd leave her on the bed, and he'd-... he'd sleep elsewhere. And now, she realized he was in the middle of a nightmare. He was groaning now and beginning to kick against the covers.

 

 

She shouldn't give a damn if he was having a nightmare.

 

 

Let him suffer.

 

 

Except... she discerned that his nightmare was the same one she had. He had been channeling it through their bond. And now, she could feel the fear. The disappointment. It was too overwhelming.

 

 

She kicks at him. He doesn't stir. She kicks again, this time connecting the heel of her foot against his rib. 

 

 

Instantly he wakes. He grabs her ankle roughly and pulls.

 

 

"Ow! I was trying to wake you, you insufferable grouch!" Rey growls.

 

 

He stares at her, then looks down to where he is holding her ankle. His grip softens. 

 

 

"You were having a nightmare, and I did not wish to continue feeling all of it."

 

 

His brow furrows. "You felt it?"

 

 

"Yes, and saw some of it. This bond really sucks, huh?"

 

 

Kylo shakes his head. He really should be careful with what he shares with her. This bond, which should have been severed as Snoke's body had been, was dangerous. Especially now with their close proximity. He rubs a hand down his face and lets go of her ankle. Rey immediately scoots back into a sitting position.

 

 

"Will you untie me now? I really need to... well to relieve myself," she feels her face warm. 

 

 

He looks down at her and reaches toward the shackle tethering her to the bed. Instead of unbuckling the one circling her wrist he undoes the one on the bed. Rey follows his movements until he replaces it on his own wrist.

 

 

She scowls. "You can't keep me tied up forever."

 

 

"No, I can't. But until I figure out what to do with you, that'll do."

 

 

"What to do with me?! How about let me go?!"

 

 

He sighs in irritation and gets off the bed, "Do you want to piss or not? Because I have to."

 

 

Rey has no choice but to follow him. Once they enter his bathroom he begins untying his pants with one hand. Her faces reddens and she whips her head away from the sight. 

 

 

"What are you doing?!" She shrieks.

 

 

The only response she receives is the sound of his urine hitting the toilet. 

 

 

Kylo finishes up and then turns to her, "Are you going to 'relieve' yourself or not?"

 

 

Rey realizes he's not going to leave her to it so she moves in front of the toilet.

 

 

"Can you at least face the other way?"

 

 

He gives her the courtesy of turning away and she quickly struggles to pull down her pants. Thankful that he doesn't comment, she finally sits and immediately starts to go. Once she cleans herself up he moves them back towards the bedroom. 

 

 

"Here's what is going to happen. You will now belong to me-"

 

 

"Like hell!" She tries interrupting but he pulls on their link.

 

 

"YOU NOW BELONG TO ME REY, get that through your head. Now, I need to go deal with this Supreme Leader bullshit. I'm going to leave you here in my chambers. Every guard in this planet will be charged with preventing your escape. It won't be easy for you to get away this time. And if you do... let's just say you won't like the consequences." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Ok heres the deal. I am sorry this took me months. I am sorry it is not complete. But i really really really wanted to put this idea out there. I did not realize life was going to happen and prevent me from writing. As it is i just got released from the hospital. I wanted to atleast give you all a lil something else. I promise i will keep writing, as slowly as i can i will upload. i have lots of plans for this story. pls give it a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for teasing you all with a description and then proceeding to take forever to upload the first chapter/.\
> 
> This is my first PUBLISHED fic, I hope you all like it. I've written a lot but just now found the courage to actually upload something. If there are any errors, any inaccuracies, please feel free to leave constructive criticism.
> 
> This is a short chapter as I was trying to upload it fast to give you all a feel for the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
